This invention relates to a method and apparatus for screen-printing numbers onto an object. More particularly, it relates to a screen-printing method and apparatus that are adapted to facilitate the screen-printing of both single and double-digit numbers onto t-shirts, sweatshirts, athletic jerseys and other objects.
Examples of screen-printing apparatuses are shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,791, granted Oct. 18, 1994, to John R. Benedetto and William Gillesple, and by U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,108, granted Apr. 22, 1997 to John R. Benedetto; William Gillesple, Jr.; James W. Pomeroy; Duke Goss and Charles J. Pomeroy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,108, for example, discloses a platen for supporting a textile fabric object that is to be screen-printed, e.g. a t-shirt, sweatshirt or athletic jersey. A print screen including a stencil is mounted to be set down onto the object to be printed. The stencil is of a design, letter, number, etc., that is to be printed on the object when ink is moved across the screen by use of a squeegee that forces the ink through small pores in the stencil.
There is a need for a screen printing apparatus and method for facilitating the printing of both single and double digit numbers. There is a need for a number printing system in which standard screen printing equipment can be easily and quickly set up and used to properly position the numbers relative to the object that is to receive them. A principal object of the present invention is to provide such a system.
The system of the present invention is basically characterized by an outer frame that includes an inner space and an inner frame that includes a stencil and is sized to fit within the inner space of the outer frame. The inner frame is shiftable in position sideways within the inner space and is lockable in several selected positions relative to the outer frame.
In one embodiment, the outer frame includes spaced apart first and second support members that extend across the inner space between an opposite side pair of inner side members. A first inner side member is adapted to set down on and be supported by the first support member. A second inner side member that is across the inner frame from the first inner side member is adapted to set down on and be supported by the second support member.
The first inner side member and the first support member may include laterally spaced apart locator pins on one and laterally spaced apart locator pin openings on the other. The locator pins are selectively positionable within the locator pin openings, for adjustably affixing the position of the inner frame and stencil relative to the outer frame, lengthwise of the support members and laterally of an object to be printed.
In one embodiment of the invention, one of the locator pin openings has a width dimension in the length direction of the first support member that is substantially equal to a common width dimension of all the locator pins in the same direction. The remaining locator pin openings are preferably slots elongated in the length direction of the first support member and have a width dimension perpendicular to the length direction of the first support member that is substantially equal to the width dimension of the locator pins. Preferably, in this embodiment, the locator pins are cylindrical in shape and one of the locator pin openings is circular in shape and has a diameter substantially equal to the common diameter of the locator pins. The remaining locator pin openings are slots having semicircular ends substantially matching the locator pins in size and curvature.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, there are five locator pins and seven locator pin openings. The center locator pin opening is the substantially circular opening and the remaining six locator pin openings are the slots that are elongated in the length direction of the first support member. Perpendicular to the support member, the slots are substantially equal in width and in width are substantially equal to the diameter of the circular opening.
According to an aspect of the invention, a printing screen that includes a stencil is connected to and supported by the inner frame and it includes a numeral to be printed. A separate inner frame, and thus a separate stencil, is provided for each numeral xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c4xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c6xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c8xe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the description of the best mode set forth below from the drawings, from the claims and from the principles that are embodied in the specific structures that are illustrated and described.